1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel procedures for space-dyeing yarn. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following decription wherein part and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
In today's fashion market yarn of novel coloration is in demand for production of articles such as clothing, carpets,upholstery, and the like. One way of producing novel coloration of yarns is space-dyeing--the intermittent coloration of yarn in various shades. When the yarn is procesed into frabric, unusual and attractive design effects result, the most common of which are random coloration and repeat (Barre) coloration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of techniques for obtaining a space-dyed yarn. For example, yarn in hank form may be knotted or tied with rubber sleeves or some other constricting device. Following dyeing the constricted portions remain undyed. Another technique involves knitting the yarn into fabric, printing the fabric with a variety of colors, and deknitting the fabric into yarn which can then be formed, e.g., knitted, woven, etc., into articles. Yarn may also be spooled onto beams and sheets of yarn removed from the beam and printed. Then, the printed yarn may be respooled onto another beam and used in manufacture.
Space-dyed yarn can also be prepared by a process wherein the yarn is loaded onto package dyeing equipment commonly used in the dyeing industry and dye injected into the package through hollow needles, each containing a different dye. Alternatively, the package loaded with yarn may be dipped partially into a dye solution and held to allow the dye to diffuse through the package.
All of the above methods for producing a space-dyed effect possess disadvantages. Generally, the above methods require additional handling or processing operations over normal dyeing. The added operations are time-consuming and costly.